Chara X Frisk
by Spiderfan666
Summary: Chara forces Frisk into a realationship with her. Frisk is male. Chara is female. This is mature content it includes: violence, eventual smut and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Okay, so I'm gonna ghange this chapter (and others) so that they're better. This story begins just after the True Pacifist ending. And Frisk is male, and Chara is female. Enjoy!

Frisk looked at Asriel, who had now began to cry a litte, even though he tried to hide it „I-I guess now's my time to go... Goodbye, Frisk. Thanks for being so understanding..."

Frisk watched Asriel sadly, as his newest friend got ready to leave. But right as he was about to leave, a knife suddenly came through his back, blood covering it and a small whimpering sound could be heard as Asriel fell to his knees and turned to dust before Frisk's eyes.

„No! Asriel!" Frisk yelled and ran to the pile of dust, tears starting to roll from his eyes. While he cried over Asriel's dust, he was suddenly kicked in the back by the person who had stabbed Asriel, throwing his body into the ground.

„Sweet, innocent Frisk," purred the unknown attacker, her voice filled with... affection? Hate? Somewhere in between?

Frisk turned slowly, looking at the attacker in the dark. His heartbeat raced to a mile per second. It was his worst nightmare: Chara.

Chara giggled, seeing the fear in Frisk's eyes, as he started to back away.

„G-get away from me!" Frisk yelled at Chara, his voice shaking.

Chara giggled again, as she made one of his friends appear in front of her, back faced to her. It was Toriel.

Toriel looked around the dark, dark place, before setting her eyes on Frisk, „You did it! You sav-„ before she could finish her sentance a knife came through her chest, as she let out a small gasp.

Frisk watched as Chara slid the knife back out, making Toriel fall to the floor. She looked at Frisk one last time, before turning to dust.

Frisk was on his knees, crying „S-stop! T-they don't deserve this! P-please..." his voice broke, as he cried, feeling the warm tears running down his cheeks.

Chara grinned. She enjoyed seeing the precious, innocent Frisk like this; crying, on his knees, watching the hope in his eyes being sucked out. She didn't just enjoy this. She LOVED this. She took a step towards Frisk, and said in her cold, yet affection-full voice „I'll stop"

She could see Frisk look up at her, his hope returning in his eyes

„If you become mine."

She could see the teen starting to lose the hope in his eye again as he asked, voice shaking „Y-yours..?"

„Yes. Mine. For me to do whatever I want with" she grinned as all hope in Frisk's eyes was shattered.

In a shaky voice he said „I-I'll d-do it... J-just l-let me reset a-and let e-everyone live..."

Chara's grin got wider, „It's a deal," she said as she put out her hand for Frisk to shake.

Frisk, shivering, shook her hand, as she grinned „I'll meet you after the reset," and with that, she dissapeared into the darkness.

Note: So, how'd you guys like it? Is it better then the original? Worse? Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk got out of the flower bed looking around for anything out of the ordinary. He then kept walking.

As he walked further Flowey appeared and did his thing, Toriel came afterwards and saved him. "Nothing out of the ordinary so far…" Frisk thought as he solved the puzzles of the ruins.

Once he got to Toriel's home he went to sleep in the bed, he was so tired. He started dreaming.

He saw his friends, one by one get stabbed by Chara, who was laughing like a maniac.

He woke up lying in a puddle of cold sweat crying to himself. He then wiped away his tears and got up, taking the cinnamon butterscotch pie with him.

He wasn't hit once while fighting Toriel, but it always broke his heart when she let him leave so he just quickly got out of the ruins.

Just as he got out of the ruins a hand covered his mouth and dragged him behind a nearby rock.

"Be quiet, Sans is here" Chara said as she took her hand away from Frisk's mouth.

Frisk remembering the deal stayed quiet but backed a little away from Chara.

Five minutes later Chara said with a sadistic smile "he's gone you can talk now" and then she started stroking her knife with her fingers.

"Chara… What do you want?" Frisk asked with fear in his voice.

"Frisk, isn't it obvious? I want YOU!" She said while smiling not sadisticly but not a regular smile either…


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk backs away from Chara "what do you mean you want me?" He asked with fear lingering in his voice.

Chara walked closer to him "well I find you so adorable sometimes, you're so innocent and cute with your sparing and well I don't know I just want you" she said with a smile on her lips.

Frisk backes up into a wall "but that is literally the opposite of you, you only ever want to inflict pain on others, right?

"Yeah you're right, but there's just something about you" she says still moving closer to him smiling a little less sadistic smile than before.

Frisk tries nudging himself away from her, but she puts a hand stopping him before he moves any further "Chara I'm sorry but I don't feel the same like you"

Chara's smile goes sadistic again "who said anything about you having a choice?" Chara says like it's more of an statement than question.

Frisk just stands there awkwardly.

"Anyways I have to go I'll meet you later" Chara says and gives him a quick kiss on the lips and then disappears.

Frisk blushes and starts walking again.

Author's note: okay sorry for the late update, but I am getting the hang of this I also really want to make the parts longer but I don't know how we'll just have to see. I have also gotten 3 follows, one favorite and one review so far which is AMAZING so keep up the feedback I'll probably update in maybe 1- 8 hours again so be on the lok out for that.


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk met Sans again and it went pretty normally even though Sans said a couple of different lines.

Frisk went through all of the puzzles from Papyrus with fun but saw no signs of Chara which made him be a little afraid.

Finally Frisk got to Snowdin with a happy smile on his face, it felt good entering such a nice town, it filled him with determination.

Frisk decided to go and buy a room for the night at the Snowed inn since it was getting late in the night. When he entered the snowed inn he was filled with warmth and he want up to the manager.

"I'll have one room please"

"That will be 80G"

Frisk hands the manager 80G and the manager gives him the key "Have a good night!" The manager said with a smile, Frisk nodded.

Frisk went to sleep and dreamt about all the dogs, and smiled about it. He didn't know that there was someone else in the room with him looming in the shadows, watching him.

As Frisk woke up he got out of bed, gave the manager the key and started walking onwards.

He was curios if the riverman would be there again, so he went to the river checking for him, but he didn't find a single trace of him.

As Frisk turned around he suddenly saw Chara there "aah" he said and almost fell into the river, only for Chara to catch him before he does.

"Jeez Frisk calm down it's only me" Chara says with a sadistic smile.

"Yeah it is YOU, am I not supposed to be afraid?" He asks with a sarcastic voice.

"I suppose it makes most sense. Anyways Frisk, I know what you have to do to get Papyrus of the bridge, but I forbid you to do it!" Chara says with a tone of jealousy in her voice.

"What are you jealous?" Frisk asks with a playful tone.

"No I am not, why would I be, I mean I have complete control over you" she says and kisses him on the lips at the end of her sentence to prove her statement more.

Frisk is blushing as Chara pulls away and Chara comments on that saying "You're so adorable when you blush"

Frisk blushes even more as Chara disappears "no I" releasing Chara was gone he just stopped talking and turned around.

Author's note: thanks for your support, I know I delayed this a bit more than what I said but life got in the way… But anyways this fic has got FIVE favorites and EIGHT follows, which to me is absolutely amazing keep up the feedback via reviews favs etc and thanks to you guys for reading this!


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk headed through Snowdin trying to find a solution to get past Papyrus and after a long time thinking he found one that might just work.

Frisk walked into Grillby's, he then walked up to Lesser Dog and asked if he wanted to play.

Lesser dog didn't say anything but he clearly got excited.

"Lesser Dog follow me if you want to play" Frisk said running out of the restaurant.

Lesser dog didn't even think for a second and started running after Frisk.

Frisk went on to the bridge that leads towards the waterfall, and as he walked on Papyrus was there blocking him.

Before the battle began though Frisk said "Papyrus, wait I just wanted you to see the dog I got you so you can play with him, his name is Lesser Dog" Frisk then pointed Lessser Dog to go to Papyrus.

"REALLY, FOR ME HUMAN? WOW I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FLATTERED, SINCE YOU'VE BEEN SO NICE TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I THINK THERE IS NO NEED TO CAPTURE YOU!" He then stepped out of the way for Frisk.

"Thanks papyrus, this means a lot to me" Frisk said with a smile

"THAT IS NONE OF PROBLEMS FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH!"

Frisk walked past him with a grin on his face thinking about how Lesser Dog and Papyrus were perfect for each other.

As Frisk walked past Papyrus he got on an corridor marked by the water to his left and the wall to his right.

Suddenly Frisk felt like he heard some sound from behind him and turned around, but didn't see anything "Weird I could have sworn I heard something there" He said to himself.

He then turned around, only to be met with an emotionless smile "aah" he yelled in fear and jumped backwards, tripping on a rock and falling onto his bottom.

Chara smile grows wider "you're so cute when you're afraid"

"I wasn't afraid! I just tripped"

Chara lets out a little chuckle "oh yeah? So you're not afraid of this?" She said as she pretended to punch him stopping her hand only an inch from his face.

Frisk yelled out again and fell onto his head, so he was lying on the ground now.

Chara took his hand and pulled him up really close to her "Frisk, I want you to kiss me french style"

"Eww, that's disgusting" He says with a tone of disgust in his voice.

Chara pulled him closer to her, his body now right up against her body, and started kissing him and after a minute or so used her tried to push her tongue into Frisk's mouth, but Frisk refused.

Suddenly Chara pulled away and slapped Frisk across his cheek so hard that Frisk fell down again.

Authors note: once again thanks for the feedback as of now this story has 12 followers and 8 favorites, which is filling me with determination, keep up the feedback post reviews and stuff and yeah just thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: this chapter will kinda focus on what Chara and Frisk think of each other so yeah

Chara's pov:

I slap him hard on the cheek since he didn't do what he was supposed to, he needs to see who is in charge!

"YOU DO AS I SAY, YOU DON'T GET A CHOICE FRISK!"

I should just kill his friends already, maybe that will make him know who is in charge!

"MAYBE I'LL JUST KILL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS MAYBE THAT WILL SHOW YOU WHERE YOUR PLACE IS!"

Ugh I hate the fact that I don't want to kill him, why do I have to like him?! Like from when he first fell down here I've had this crush on him. I shouldn't have any emotions anymore!

Ugh this weird thing in my body makes me want to do "stuff" to him.

Neutral pov:

Chara thought that as she bent down to Frisk getting ready to hit him again.

Frisk's pov:

Owww that hurt a lot! She has some anger problems she has to deal with.

"YOU DO AS I SAY, YOU DON'T GET A CHOICE FRISK!" she said to me.

I hate her! She is so mean, why can't she just go away?

"MAYBE I'LL JUST KILL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS MAYBE THAT WILL SHOW YOU WHERE YOUR PLACE IS!"

NOO! She can't do that, I have to do what she says… Anything so she won't kill my friends…

"Please don't" I say and begin to stand up.

Chara's pov:

He's so naive, even though that's one of the things that make me like him, it's ridiculous!

"Please don't" he said.

I laugh at him and kick him down into the ground again "please don't? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" I keep laughing both because I want to and to scare him, he's so cute when he's scared.

I walk towards him, I drag him up by his hands and I push him up to a wall and put his hands over his head.

"Now you're going to do exactly as I say or ELSE!" I say and smile sadisticly to frighten him even more.

If he doesn't do as I say I will kill everyone and torture him into doing the things I want

Frisk's pov:

She just laughed at me for that last sentence and kicked me down again, hurting me in my chest.

"please don't? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" She said to me, and kept laughing.

I hate that laughter it makes me so scared, she walks up to me picks me up and pushes me towards the wall, and traps my hands above my head.

"Now you're going to do exactly as I say or ELSE!" She said and smiled in a way that gave me chill to my bones.

What will I say?

Authors note:

It was a lot of fun writing this chapter, hope you also had fun reading it. I am so happy for all the support I have been getting so thanks to all of you!


	7. Chapter 7

Frisk stood there, his hands stuck over his head and he looked down as he said "fine" with a saddened expression.

"Now you're going to kiss me, tongues involved!" She said as she started kissing him and put her tongue into his mouth

Frisk's pov:

Eww I could puke this is disgusting, but I have to do this for everyone. I try defending a little with my tongue, since that is tongue involvement, but Chara almost seems to like it.

Neutral pov:

This goes on for two minutes before Chara pulls away to catch her breath.

"Wow that was actually pretty good" Chara says with a smile .

"Frisk, you're going to go to that hotel again and order a room, I'll meet you there" Chara says with a grin on her face and disappears.

Frisk's pov:

Finally the kiss is over, but she still wants something. I begin walking towards the Snowed Inn.

I wonder what disgusting thing she wants to do to me now, please no more kisses.

Chara's pov:

I get into the hotel room and wait. That kiss really turned me on, I can barely wait for the next part.

Neutral pov:

Frisk walks into the lobby and asks the manager for a room and hands him 80G.

The manager hands him the keys and keeps doing his job.

Frisk walks upstairs nervous because he is afraid of what Chara might do to him.

Frisk walks down the hallway to the room and starts shaking a little, then he puts the key in and unlocks the door.

Author's note: thanks for reading this chapter! The next chapter will be a smut so if you're not into that kind of thing don't read the next chapter. I also like always wanted to thank you for all the support, and I want you guys (not forcing you to do anything) to leave a review about the story so far so yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: okay so this chapter contains a smut, so if you don't like that kinda stuff skip till next chapter.

Frisk opens the door to the dark and silent room and steps inside. He then turns around to close the door, and when he turns to see the room Chara stands there only inches away from his face and asks him with a sadistic smile "Frisk do you know what sex is?"

"You want to have sex with me? What the hell wrong with you we're 13 years old!"

"Actually I'm technically about 100 years old" Chara says with a grin.

"That makes it worse! 100 year old with a 13 year old, that's just wrong!"

Chara laughs "I act like a 13 year old sociopath with a 100 years old memory if it helps, but I don't care if it helps or not you're going to have a certain version of sex with me, even if you don't like it" Chara says still grinning.

"What do you mean a certain version of sex? Are there diffrent versions?" Frisk asks Chara confused.

"Oh Frisk, Frisk, Frisk, you're so innocent, you're 13 years old and you don't know a thing about sex do you? To answer your question, yes there are diffrent versions of sex the one we're doing is called oral sex"

"What's oral sex?" Frisk asks with the fear in his voice.

"You're just going to have to find out arent you?" Chara says and before Frisk can ask any more questions she puts her arms around him and starts kissing him

While kissing Frisk Chara slowly moves her and Frisk to the bed and then drops backwards onto the bed breaking the kiss.

"Frisk turn around and put your hands behind your back" Chara says while smirking.

Frisk hesitates but turns around and puts his hands behind his back.

Chara without warning puts a rope around Frisk's wrists and binds them roughly together.

"Ouch, it hurts"

"Good then it's doing it's job" Chara says and turns Frisk around "get on your knees Frisk"

Frisk slowly gets to his knees "why?"

Chara just smiles at that question and takes her pants off showing her underwear, and just a couple of seconds after that takes off her underwear "Lick my vagina Frisk"

Frisk looks up to her in shock "L-lick it?"

"Yes Frisk, lick it" Chara says while pointing at her vagina.

"B-but that's where you pee from" Frisk says and looks at her vagina with fear.

"Yeah, and also where women get sexual pleasure." She says and then waits a second for Frisk to do anything but he doesn't move an inch so she just says "Frisk lick it right now or I swear I'll kill everyone in the underground"

Frisk hesitates but sticks his tounge out and starts to slowly get closer to Chara's vagina. Chara gets impatient and pushes Frisk's face into her crotch "lick my pussy" she says as Frisk begins to slowly lick her pussy whilst thinking about how disgusting this was.

"Lick faster Frisk, remember I can kill all your friends"

Frisk begins to lick a little faster at Chara's pussy and finds that it tastes disgusting.

While Frisk licks her pussy Chara puts her legs around his hed so that Frisk's head is stuck in her crotch.

"Mmph" can be heard from her crotch clearly Frisk didn't want this but that turned Chara even more on.

"What did you say I can't hear you!" Chara says and puts up her usual sadistic smile while watching Frisk lick her pussy.

Frisk tries to pull away from Chara's pussy but Chara just tightens her legs around his head "Frisk you're not getting away until I come"

If Frisk could respond he would ask what she means by come but since he is stuck licking Chara's pussy he can't ask about that.

A couple of minutes go by while Frisk licks Chara's pussy, and Chara is getting close to coming.

"Frisk I'm close so lick as fast as you can!" Chara says and tightens her legs around Frisk's head as much as she can, hurting Frisk.

Frisk licks her pussy faster and wonders what she means by I'm close.

Chara is now ready to come and says to Frisk "put your tongue all the way inside me roght now or I'll torture your friends and then kill them!"

Frisk full of disgust puts his tounge as far into her pussy as he can.

Chara comes all over Frisk as she moans loudly and lets Frisk get away from her crotch.

Frisk's mouth and nose are full of Chara's cum. As he still sits on his knees he starts spitting Chara's cum out "That was disgusting Chara, whatever came out is all over me, in my nose mouth and some even went into my eyes".

"That was, AMAZING we have to do this again sometime!" Chara says and stands up to untie Frisk's wrists.

"No it was disgusting, please lets never do this again"

"You don't get a choice Frisk" Chara says and then unties Frisk's wrists.

"It's all over me Chara, I have to clean myself" Frisk says while trying to think of someway to get out next.

"Good idea Frisk, lets take a bath together"

"That's not what I meant"

"That's what we're going to do Frisk" Chara says and walks towards the bathroom "come with me Frisk"

Frisk stands up and follows her.

Author's note: okay so this chapter is done, if you guys want to (tell me in reviews) I'll do a smut again but yeah, also the reason this chapter is going up so late is because I've been in a cottage with no internet. If my smut was a little bad it's because I haven't experienced it myself so yeah. Also I just saw all the feedbacj and WOWIE thanks it's amasing and means a lot to me!


	9. Chapter 9

Frisk sighs while following Chara "I think I'm clean so I don't need to take a bath with you"

Chara grins at how naive Frisk was "I know you're lying Frisk"

Frisk sighs "of course I'm lying, I don't wanna take a bath with you Chara please can't we just go separately?"

"Nope, we're going together" Chara says and walks into the bathroom.

Frisk follows her knowing the consequences of him not obeying her.

Chara starts pouring water into the bathtub before taking off her clothes "come on Frisk take off your clothes"

Frisk blushes "do I have to?"

"We're gonna take a bath what do you think? Also you're the cutest when you blush"

Frisk blushes more "am not"

"Frisk take off your clothes"

Frisk blushes even more "fine" he says and takes off his socks slowly.

"Frisk, don't piss me off!"

Frisk sighs and finishes taking his socks off and starts taking his sweater off and blushes sohard it almost hurts.

Chara looks at Frisk with eager eyes "keep going"

Frisk finishes taking his shirt off and gets ready to take his pants off "Chara please can we take separate baths?"

"No!" Chara quickly walks up to him "you're taking to long!" She says before tossing Frisk onto the floor and taking his pants and underwear off him.

Frisk blushes harder "C-chara stop"

Chara grins at Frisk "too late"

Frisk is now completely naked and Chara lies on top of him with her elbows on his stomach and looks at him "hey, I just realised something you never got any pleasure did you?"

"No, can you please get off of me your elbows are hurting me" Frisk says and feels pain at his stomach

"Nah, not yet anyway" Chara says grinning at Frisk and pushes her elbows more into his stomach

Frisk's breathing is interrupted a little by this "nngh, Chara it hurts please"

Chara sighs "fiiine" she then gets off and looks at Frisk's crotch "but I'm gonna do something else"

Frisk looks at her, scared.

Author's note: I'm so sorry I was this long to update but I just got a writer's block and didn't know what to write also next chapter is a smut and I want to thank alphabox468 for the idea of that smut so yeah.


	10. Why I've been inactive

Hello there! Uh, I haven't really been updating this story, have I? I'm sorry for that, it kinda happened... Well, just 'cause I was lazy. And then over the summer I was always gonna start this again, but I started disliking this a lot. I had an okay idea, but I just ruined it with horrible English and just horrible execution. And well, I'm kinda dealing with depression and stuff. Fun times. I'm gonna try to change all the chapters so they're better, and I like them more, and then after that I'm gonna update the story. So, thank you all for waiting, and I hope to start updating again soon!


	11. Welp

So...Uh idk if I'll ever continue the story. To tell the truth I'd like to but I'm just not very motivated (I feel really bad for not doing it XD I hate it when a fanfiction I like stops). Anyways, I'mma give some insight on this stuff by like reading the reviews and commenting on them, here we go I guess.

Guest: Can you please keep working on it? I noticed it was a long time since you've been here, but I really love the story!

Well..Maybe one day I will, when I'm more motivated, but right now a potato is probably more motivated about life then me.

Gai 185:

Yayyyyy! That's okay, man. As long as you fix up the grammar. And make Frisk a tad willing?

I always was planning to make it slowly turn into more romance, basically Frisk getting somewhat Stockholm Syndrome. So maybe if I continue it'll happen.

Guest:

Can you check your grammar here? I really think it would make this story more adorable.

As soon as I get properly motivated to write again, that will be one of the things I'll do.

Guest

oh man deppresion sucks well hope you get through it soon i had depression for 4 years it was not fun

Thank you. I hope I'll get through it soon too.

Guest:

Then they have sex all night frisk alllllllllllll fuck o yeah

Lol, I guess. Idk

thisissomuchcancer

WELP THAT WAS INTERESTING

Ikr, child porn is such an interesting thing. (I'm actually a child too so I think I'm allowed to write this?)

Blast

You now alot about sex! HAVE YOU EVER HAD ANY!?

I literally had 0 clue how sex worker when I wrote this, and I still barely know how it works. And no, I've never had sex, nor even had a partner. Lol,

imataco

OKAY OKAY! THIS TIME U TOOK IT TOO FAR! U DONT EXPLAIN HOW THEY DID THE 6 U JUST SAY "They had 6" AND DONE! EXPLAINING IT IS DISUSTING

Well honestly I created this fanfiction when I was first starting to get horny. So a smut had to come eventually, lol. Sorry if it offended you, but I did warn you.

Imataco

ITS AWESOME! I REALLY REALLY LIKE IT! though... why would toriel come? and the others stayed out? only toriel gets to die? also... is there a reason why chara loves frisk in the first place?

Thank you for the kind words. I was, and am a lazy writer so I didn't have time to write the other characters in. And yeah, Chara does have a reason. They're polar opposites. (Plus Chara is really dom and Frisk is pretty damn sub lol)

My name jeff

words like "sex" and "vagina" are a turn off for a lot of people, if you can, use the "hotter" terms for them like "fuck" and "pussy" and "cunt" and whatnot, refer to the "Undertail" fanfiction for influence, but otherwise really enjoying this

Back then I had barely watched porn or read fanfictions so I had no idea what I was doing XD plus idk I guess I'm a little uncomfortable writing such dirty words.

Lea

I don't read nots but the is so hood

Uh..Thanks?

The sex bath

"Chara can you just get away know just let me go away from your sex already!"come on frisk its going to be amazing"NO ITS NOT! *Chara pulls frisk tothe bathroom frisk tries to get away* hehehe to late frisk"*chara takes her close off and pants then underwear" no im not going to!"chara ties frisk to the ground then takes her top of thwn bottom then she does underwear*chara noooo pleses"you know i will kill evreyone if you dont do it!"*chara throws frisk into the bathtub then chara gets in*"lick me frisk!"*frisk starts to lick charas body"more more and FASTER" frisk gets tierd then sleeps*chara licks frisk then his peanuts*frisk sleep turns sexy very sexy*

Well uh..A+ for effort? (Honestly it amazes me someone wants this so badly they make it themselves)

Guest

Heres a cool idea for a boss. The name could be "The Lightning Chariot" The boss would cosist of two stages and would be mid HM. When you summon it it would start out in its regular stage with two pegisi with lightning particals comeing off. There would be the rider driving the chariot with a bow'n arrow fireing at you. The attacks could have a lightning charge where the driver uses a wip/reins to boost the lightning pegisi into the player. A lightning bolt attack where the two pegisi shot lightning at the player. and the secound stage. where one of the pegisi are killed by the player. Then the boss gets faster in a kind of eye of cuthulu style. The driver now throws lightning spears at the player instead of shooting a bow'n arrow. The drops in normal mode could be some throwables (Called Lightning Spears.) And a mount or a bow'n arrow. (And some sort of material if you wanted to) The mount could be either the lightning chariot with both or one lightning pegisi or just one lightning pegisi with wings that you could ride on a pretty fast speeds. Thanks for reading my suggestion.

I'm a little confused here? What do you think this is exactly?

Donald Trump

Kill yourself you stupid dumb fuck

Well, yeah I would but eh I have family so sorry. Oh btw, congratulations on becoming president.

DAGamesOfficial

This is cancer and I am disguisted with you

Lol, well yeah. I made this when I was like 14 and yeah it's cancer. I'm disgusted with myself too :D

Guest

It would be nicer if chara was not so controlling and if frisk actually liked her I was waiting for it but it never happened it dissapointed me so much so add on more plz also there are some spelling errors you should fix

These are all things I really wanted to do, and develop the characters but I just lost all determination so it never happened.

Sans

YOUR LAME! UNDERTALE FRISKY ENCOUNTERS HAS THOUSAND REVIEWS!

Okay, I have no idea what that has to do with my story, nor why you're screaming. Btw, it's you're.

348joey

The "Romance" and "Comfort" tags are misleading. The only applicable genre here is "Hurt".

Yeah, I only got to there in the story. I was really planning to make it become more romance and comfort. Sorry

348joey

And now rape. I feel like I should be offended by this, but I just keep getting this feeling of it being harmless. Maybe it's because it's just a cringey fanfic not meant to be taken seriously? I dunno.

Lol, well yeah. I was a horny little kid who just decided to write this.

348joey

You know, it's a good thing you made their genders clear. If the sexes were reversed here, it'd sound like Chara is a horrible person. But no, it's fine to force males to perform sexual acts for your amusement.

I actually am a male, and really submissive. So basically it's a fantasy of mine lol.

Foxy the fox

This story has gone from surprising to regretting in only 7 short chapters... But please continue, I guess?

I honestly rushed this so much because I wanted a sex scene. I should have had more build up and stuff like that.

Chrisk1212

I have depression too, i hope you can feel a little better know that im your bigest fan i only made an account to write this and follow you

Wow, uh Jesus it's weird to have a fan? Like uh...Wow? Okay thanks..I hope your depression won't stay forever.

Guest

You know oral sex isn't eating the girl out? It's actual sex, but in the vagina.

I didn't know it back then XD

Luca Lykos

Please don't, I read this entire story through and I just can feel the FBI outside my door. Please this is fucked up, stop writing this shit.

While I agree with you kinda I don't really care if it's fucked up or not lol.

Jacklvmage12

Im not going to lie, this story is a new one for me. I dont mean in the sence that I havent read it before, although thats true as well, but more because I havent really seen any Chara/Frisk ones. I congratulate you on writing an amazing story. If I had to judge it on a scale of 1-10 I would say its about 8.5. As for depression and whatnot, I know nothing about it but I can guess that its hard to deal with. I hope it eases up for you, if thats how it works. Either way, thank you for an amazing story once again and I hope things get better for you.

Thank you for those kind words.

Deadpool21r

hey you are getting way better at English now

Ikr, I probably could have written better if I tried but I just wanted to get to the smut part. Heh.

Waffle-San

I do not mean for you to take this as a flame, but so far this seems terribly awkward and while this is a good idea, it was not brought out to the best of it's potential.

I appreciate the criticism, and I agree. If I ever continue I want to make it more smooth, give more character to them, and stuff like that.

Guest

Are you going to continue this? I like it, I want to see more. Will Frisk eventually develop feelings for Chara, or will he always be trapped in this relationship? I don't mind the smut (and I'm guessing the next chapter will be another) but please try not to make this entire thing sex oriented. Maybe after the next chapter, lead it to a more calm envirement. Maybe Chara wants to take Frisk on a date to Waterfall? Anyway, I'll be awaiting more. Have a nice day )

I..Can't answer the first question honestly, but if I do I'll definitely focus more on character, and not just sex.

Toriel

What the fuck have these children been doing when I'm not home?

XD I laughed a lot at this comment.

Guest

You shouldn't rush it like that, you should take this story more slowly, otherwise is very weird to read. That's why the chapters are so short. Everything happens way too fast…

I can realize that now, but back then I wasn't nearly as educated on English nor literature.

I picked out the most interesting questions I found and answered them. I can't promise anything, but I will say this: It's not impossible that I will come back and write more.

Anyway, bye bye for now.


End file.
